parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas Brain Games (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Rayman Junior" franchise. Cast * Rayman - Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) * Magician - Duncan (from Thomas and Friends) * Betilla the Fairy - Belle (from Thomas and Friends) * Mr. Dark - Diesel 10 (from Thomas and Friends) * Antitoons - Ronno's Minions (from Dumbo) * Livingstones - Green Goblin and the Goons (from Spider-Man and Sleeping Beauty) * Hunters - The Hyenas (from The Lion King) * Dark Rayman - Mecha Sonic (from Sonic the Hedgehog) Gallery ThomasAndTrevor10.png|Thomas as Rayman Duncan.jpg|Duncan as Houdini Belle.png|Belle as Betilla the Fairy Diesel 10.jpg|Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark Running Deer bambi by Guardianwolf666.jpg|Ronno's Minions as Antitoons Green Goblin and Maleficent's Goons..png|Green Goblin and Maleficent's Guards as Livingstones Hyenas.jpg|Hyenas as Hunters 2187882-mecha sonic.jpg|Mecha Sonic as Dark Rayman Voice Cast *Thomas as Rayman - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) *Duncan as Houdini - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V2) *Belle as Betilla the Fairy - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V2) *Diesel 10 (from Thomas and Friends) as Mr. Dark - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Carlos Loquendo V2) (-10) *Ronno's Minions (from Bambi) as The Antitoons - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) *Green Goblin and the Goons (from Spider-Man and Sleeping Beauty) as The Livingstones - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) *The Hyenas (from The Lion King) as The Hunters - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) *Narrator - Robosoft 1 (Carlos Loquendo V1) Footage *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *A Big Day for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 1) (Ringo Starr-US) *James in a Mess (George Carlin) *Thomas Goes Fishing (George Carlin) *A Cow on the Line (George Carlin) *Gordon and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *Come for the Ride (Song) *James Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Conductor (George Carlin) *Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas' Anthem (Song) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Trouble in the Shed (George Carlin) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Thomas Comes to Breakfast (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Toby the Tram Engine (George Carlin) *Thomas Breaks the Rules (George Carlin) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Percy Proves a Point﻿ (Ringo Starr-US) *Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr-US) *Pop Goes the Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deed (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon Takes a Dip (George Carlin) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *The Runaway (Ringo Starr-US) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *Mavis (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *Percy's Promise (George Carlin) *Henry's Forest (George Carlin) *The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *Harold the Helicopter (Song) *Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *Diesel Does it Again (George Carlin) *Donald's Duck (George Carlin) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train (George Carlin) *Accidents will Happen (Song) *Thomas, Percy and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Time for Trouble (George Carlin) *A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) *The Diseasel (George Carlin) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Daisy (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Saved from Scrap (Ringo Starr-US) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Tender Engines (George Carlin) *Percy Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Let's Have a Race (Song) *James Goes Buzz Buzz (George Carlin) *One Good Turn (George Carlin) *Bertie's Chase (George Carlin) *Heroes (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Wrong Road (George Carlin) *Percy, James and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *The Island Song (Song) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *Woolly Bear (George Carlin) *Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) *Escape! (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *All at Sea (George Carlin) *Thomas' Christmas Party (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Granpuff (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *A Bad Day for Sir Handel (George Carlin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) *Gone Fishing (Song) *Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Home at Last (George Carlin) *Rock 'n' Roll (George Carlin) *Steam Roller (George Carlin) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover (Song) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *You Can't Win (George Carlin) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *Passengers and Polish (George Carlin) *Gallant Old Engine (George Carlin) *Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) *Really Useful Engine (Song) *Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Let's Have a Race (Song) *Toby (Song) *The Island Song (Song) *It's Great to be an Engine (Song) *Mind that Bike (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Thomas Meets the Queen (George Carlin) *Bulls Eyes (George Carlin) *Special Funnel (George Carlin) *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *Little Engines (Song) *Sir Topham Hatt (Song) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party (Alec Baldwin) *Double Teething Troubles (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach (Alec Baldwin) *Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Night Train (Song) *Donald's Duck (Song) *Toby and the Flood (Alec Baldwin) *Put Upon Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Horrid Lorry (Alec Baldwin) *Bye George! (Alec Baldwin) *Something in the Air (Alec Baldwin) *Oliver's Find (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale (Song) *Toby's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty and the Boulder (Alec Baldwin) *Duncan Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) *Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (Alec Baldwin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) *A Big Surprise for Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Happy Ever After (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Rumours (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Baa! (Alec Baldwin) *It's Great to be an Engine (Song) *Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Percy's Seaside Trip (Song) *Really Useful Engine (Song) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Salty's Secret (Alec Baldwin) *Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *No Sleep for Cranky (Alec Baldwin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *A Bad Day for Harold (Alec Baldwin) *Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck (Alec Baldwin) *James the Really Splendid Engine (Song) *James and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty Saves the Day (Alec Baldwin) *Dunkin Duncan (Alec Baldwin) *Down by the Docks (Song) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon Takes a Tumble (Alec Baldwin) *Buffer Bother (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Faulty Whistles (Alec Baldwin) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Jack Frost (Alec Baldwin) *Toby Had a Little Lamb (Alec Baldwin) *Winter Wonderland (Song) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis-US) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *The Spotless Record (Michael Brandon) *Peace and Quiet (Michael Angelis-US) *Jack Jumps In (Alec Baldwin) *A Friend in Need (Alec Baldwin) *Five New Engines in the Shed (Song) *Thomas and the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Percy and the Haunted Mine (Alec Baldwin) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Harold and the Flying Horse (Michael Brandon) *Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo (Song) *Hooray for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Edward's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) *The Refreshment Lady's Stand (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Roller Coaster (Michael Brandon) *The Grand Opening (Michael Brandon) *Best Dressed Engine (Michael Brandon) *The Red Balloon (Song) *Percy Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *Something Fishy (Michael Brandon) *What's the Matter with Henry? (Michael Brandon) *The Old Bridge (Michael Brandon) *Trusty Rusty (Michael Brandon) *Bill, Ben and Fergus (Michael Brandon) *There Once Was An Engine Who Ran Away (Song) *Engine Roll Call (Song) *Thomas and the Search for Fergus (Michael Brandon) *Bad Day at Castle Loch (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *The Runaway Elephant (Michael Brandon) *James and the Queen of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Oliver the Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) *Troublesome Trucks (Song) *A Visit from Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jack Owns Up (Michael Brandon) *On Site with Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Scary Tale (Michael Brandon) *Kelly's Windy Day (Michael Brandon) *A Happy Day for Percy (Michael Brandon) *The Work Song (Song) *Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo (Song) *Thomas' Trusty Friends (Michael Brandon) *Alfie Has Kittens (Michael Brandon) *A Tale for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *The Tortoise and the Hare (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Moles (Michael Brandon) *One Friendly Family (Song) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Wishing Tree (Michael Brandon) *Squeak, Rattle and Roll (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Sounds (Song) *Too Hot for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Emily's Adventure (Michael Brandon) *You Can Do it, Toby! (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes Charge (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) *James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Magic Carpet (Michael Brandon) *A World Around You (Song) *Thomas and the Statue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Flagpole (Michael Brandon) *Bold and Brave (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Toy Shop (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Oil Painting (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) *Be Brave (Song) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Fish (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Spic and Span (Michael Brandon) *Chickens to School (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Surprises (Song) *Emily (Song) *A World Around You (Song) *Determination (Song) *Patience is a Virtue (Song) *Ode to Gordon (Song) *Thomas and the Tuba (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Firework Display (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Treasure (Michael Brandon) *Duncan's Bluff (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey the Brave (Michael Brandon) *Big Strong Henry (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Day Off (Michael Brandon) *Seeing the Sights (Michael Brandon) *Strength (Song) *Thomas and the Avalanche (Michael Brandon) *Missing Freight Cars (Michael Brandon) *Mud, Glorious Mud (Michael Brandon) *Day and Night (Song) *Togetherness (Song) *Thomas Gets It Right (Michael Brandon) *Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) *As Good as Gordon (Michael Brandon) *James Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (Michael Brandon) *Emily (Song) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) *Flour Power (Michael Brandon) *The Magic Lamp (Michael Brandon) *Keeping Up with James (Michael Brandon) *Tuneful Toots (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) *Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor (Song) *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Respect for Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Emily Knows Best (Michael Brandon) *Saving Edward (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Dinosaur (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Golden Eagle (Michael Brandon) *Buffer Up and Share (Song) *Thomas' New Trucks (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Old Mine (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Milkshake Muddle (Michael Brandon) *Mighty Mac (Michael Brandon) *Toby Feels Left Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Pride (Song) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) *A Smooth Ride (Michael Brandon) *The Green Controller (Michael Brandon) *Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *There's Always Something New (Song) *Duncan Does it All (Michael Brandon) *Sir Handel in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Cool Truckings (Michael Brandon) *Ding-a-Ling (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey Storms Through (Michael Brandon) *Wash Behind Your Buffers (Michael Brandon) *The Narrow Gauge Engines (Song) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Bronsan-US) *Best Friends (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes a Shortcut (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Puts the Brakes On (Michael Brandon) *Saved You! (Michael Brandon) *Excellent Emily (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Lucky Day (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) *Steady Eddie (Michael Brandon) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Mountain Marvel (Michael Brandon) *Henry Gets It Wrong (Michael Brandon) *Don't Go Back (Michael Brandon) *Heave Ho Thomas! (Michael Brandon) *James Works It Out (Michael Brandon) *Tram Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Push Me, Pull You (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Runaway Kite (Michael Brandon) *The Biggest Present of All (Michael Brandon) *Toby's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Play Time (Michael Brandon) *Splish, Splash, Splosh! (Michael Brandon) *Slippy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Snow Tracks (Michael Brandon) *Creaky Cranky (Michael Brandon) *Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) *Steamy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *The Early Bird (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *The Lion of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Time For a Story (Michael Brandon) *Hiro Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *Jumping Jobi Wood! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Scruff (Michael Brandon) *Victor Says Yes (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Whistling Woods (Michael Brandon) *Pop Goes Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jitters and Japes (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Crazy Day (Michael Brandon) *Pingy Pongy Pick Up (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Parcel (Michael Brandon) *Double Trouble (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Merry Winter Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Snowman Party (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Magic Box (Michael Brandon) *Merry Misty Island (Michael Brandon) *Thomas in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *O the Indignity (Michael Brandon) *A Blooming Mess (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Let it Snow (Michael Brandon) *Surprise, Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Percy the Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *James to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Hero (Michael Brandon) *Stop that Bus! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Toby and Bash (Michael Brandon) *Big Belle (Michael Brandon) *Up, Up and Away! (Michael Brandon) *Wonky Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Kevin the Steamie (Michael Brandon) *Emily and Dash (Michael Brandon) *Follow that Flour (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Brandon) *Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) *Hide and Peep (Michael Brandon) *Emily and the Garbage (Michael Brandon) *Diesel's Special Delivery (Michael Brandon) *Being Percy (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Health and Safety (Michael Brandon) *Happy Hiro (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *Muddy Matters (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Garbage Train (Michael Brandon) *Don't Bother Victor! (Michael Brandon) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Toots the Crows (Michael Brandon) *Express Coming Through (Michael Brandon) *Race to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Flash Bang Wallop! (Michael Brandon) *Welcome Stafford (Michael Brandon) *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Runs Dry (Mark Moraghan-US) *Kevin's Cranky Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Scruff's Makeover (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) *Steamie Stafford (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Santa's Little Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Snow for Thomas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Tracks (Mark Moraghan-US) *Stuck on You (Michael Brandon) *Spencer the Grand (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Ferdinand (Michael Brandon) *Charlie and Eddie (Michael Brandon) *The Thomas Way (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Switch (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's Lucky Day (Mark Moraghan-US) *Calm Down Caitlin (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Lost Puff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Luke's New Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hey, Hey Thomas! (Song) *Away From the Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Smelly Kipper (Mark Moraghan-US) *No More Mr. Nice Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gone Fishing (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas' Shortcut (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Afternoon Tea Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not So Slow Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Flatbeds of Fear (Mark Moraghan-US) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad's Adventure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Too Many Fire Engines (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Phantom Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bill or Ben? (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry's Hero (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not Now, Charlie! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Signals Crossed (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Pipe (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Steam Without Coal (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Emergency Cable (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Dinosaurs (Mark Moraghan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Long Lost Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan the Humbug (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck in the Water (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Perfect Gift (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tale of The Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad and the Whale (Mark Moraghan-US) *Who's Geoffrey? (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Truth About Toby (Mark Moraghan-US) *Lost Property (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Spots Trouble (Mark Moraghan-US) *Millie and the Volcano (Mark Moraghan-US) *Timothy and the Rainbow Car (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily Saves the World (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson Sent for Scrap (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Adventure Begins (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wild Water Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy and the Calliope (Mark Moraghan-US) *Happy Birthday Sir! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy and the Monster of Brendam (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bust My Buffers! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) Soundtrack * The Rayman Junior Intro Audio * Rayman Junior OST - Rising tides * Rayman Junior OST - Butterweed bog * Rayman Junior OST - Slick slopes * Rayman Junior OST - Percussion path * Rayman Junior OST - Rocky road * Rayman Junior OST - Pebble peril * Rayman Junior OST - Art alley * Rayman Junior OST - Eraser rebound * Rayman Junior OST - Ring rhapsody * Rayman Junior OST - Crazy caves * Rayman Junior OST - Tasty chase * Rayman Junior OST - 'copter candy * English with Rayman OST - The School/Sport/The Human Body Part 3 * Rayman Junior OST - Betilla's garden (Demo) * Rayman Junior OST - World Map * Rayman Junior OST - Ubisoft * Rayman Junior OST - Mr. Dark's lair * English with Rayman OST - Special Occasions and Traditions/Food and Drinks/Adventures and Heroes * English with Rayman OST - Numbers Part 2 * The Rayman Junior Ending Audio Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects http://www.steamsoundsarchive.com/ and http://www.greatwestern.org.uk/sounds.htm *Train Sound Effects (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s129z.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcepersuas01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forcethrow01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *FastSabr.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *L_SABER.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg7.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav (on http://www.galaxyfaraway.com/gfa/1998/12/star-wars-sounds-archive/) *Lazer.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav https://www.mediafire.com/folder/sb1xyeiksyids/Cinesound_2#j1zxnjt1uu1g5 Facial Expressions Thomas the Tank Engine (SI3D 2006 Model) *Laughing (Season 2) *Shocked (Season 1) *Angry (Season 1) *Surprised (Season 6) *Weary (Season 2) *Eyes Shut (Season 1) *Depressed (Season 1) *Happy (Season 1) *Smirk (Season 3) *Sly (Season 1) Duncan the Narrow Gauge Engine (SI3D 2012 Model) *Happy (Season 4) *Cheeky (Season 4) *Confused (Season 4) *Cross (Season 4) *Shocked (Season 4) *Sleeping (Season 4) *Smiling (Season 4) *Surprised (Season 4) *Tired (Season 4) Belle the Fire Fighter Engine (Trainz) *Smirk (Day of the Diesels) *Happy (Day of the Diesels) *Eyes Shut (Day of the Diesels) *Sad (Day of the Diesels) *Tired (Day of the Diesels) *Confused (Day of the Diesels) Diesel 10 (Trainz Model) *Angry (TATMR) *Smirk (TATMR) *Worried (TATMR) *Scared (TATMR) *Devious (TATMR) *Happy (Calling All Engines) Programmes *Speakonia *TextAloud *Loquendo TTS Director 6.5.5. *Rayman 2 Sound Effects *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *Trainz Programmes *MSTS Programmes *Cepstral *WavePad *Loquendo 7 TTS Director *and more Parts *Thomas Junior (PlayStation 1): Part 1 - PlayStation 1 Logo, Intro, The Racing Casey Jones Song Part 1 from Sing Me A Story With Belle: Stick To It, Don't Give Up!, and The Pebble Peril in The Blue Mountains. (15:00) (English) *Thomas Junior (PlayStation 1): Part 2 - The Ring Rhapsody in The Cave of Captain Hook. (12:31) (English) *Thomas Brain Games (PlayStation 1): Part 3 - Copter Candy in the Candy Chateau. (14:45) (Francais) *Thomas Junior (PlayStation 1): Part 4 - Eraser Rebound in the Picture City and The Racing Casey Jones Song Part 2 from Sing Me A Story With Belle: Stick To It, Don't Give Up! (12:47) (Francais) *Thomas Brain Games (PlayStation 1): Part 5 - Butterweed Bog in the Dream Forest with Cotton Eyed Joe Part 1. (11:23) (English) *Thomas Brain Games(PlayStation 1): Part 6 - Butterweed Bog in the Dream Forest with Cotton Eyed Joe Part 2. (13:26) (Francais) *Thomas Brain Games (PlayStation 1): Part 7 - The Rocky Road in the Blue Mountains with The Ballad of Casey MacPhee Part 1. (12:14) (English) *Thomas Brain Games (PlayStation 1): Part 8 - The Rocky Road in the Blue Mountains with The Ballad of Casey MacPhee Part 2. (12:25) (Deutsch) *Thomas Brain Games (PlayStation 1): Part 9 - The Slick Slopes in The Band Land Part 1. (15:17) (Deutsch) *Thomas Brain Games (PlayStation 1): Part 10 - The Slick Slopes in The Band Land Part 2. (7:09) (English) *Thomas Brain Games (PlayStation 1): Part 11 - The Crazy Caves in the Cave of Captain Hook Part 1. (15:10) (Deustch) *Thomas Brain Games (PlayStation 1): Part 12 - The Crazy Caves in the Cave of Captain Hook Part 2. (8:54) (English) *Thomas Brain Games (PlayStation 1): Part 13 - The Rising Tides in the Dream Forest. (14:01) (English) *Thomas Brain Games (PlayStation 1): Part 14 - The Art Alley in the Picture City Part 1. (10:34) (English) *Thomas Brain Games (PlayStation 1): Part 15 - The Art Alley in the Picture City Part 2. (15:28) (Spanish) *Thomas Brain Games (PlayStation 1): Part 16 - The Band Land's Percussion Path Part 1. (9:02) (Spanish) *Thomas Brain Games (PlayStation 1): Part 17 - The Band Land's Percussion Path Part 2. (7:02) (English) *Thomas Brain Games (PlayStation 1): Part 18 - The Candy Chateau's Tasty Chase. (12:26) (Spanish) *Thomas Brain Games (PlayStation 1): Part 19 - Diesel 10's Lair, The Ending, and I Want To Break Free by Queen (Extended Edition) at the Ending Credits. (12:21) (English) Trivia: *This will be a walkthrough, inspired by Saffya's Rayman Junior Gameplay and will have the Rayman Junior intro and ending audios. *Thomas's light blue lightsaber, that has the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects in the final battle. *Diesel 10 will be have a red double bladed lightsaber staff, that will have the L_SABER.wav, sabrarmb.wav, sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff01.wav sound effects in the final battle. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof Category:Upcoming